csofandomcom-20200223-history
JANUS-5
JANUS-5 is a Janus anti-zombie assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview JANUS-5 is the modified version of HK416 developed by Aegis Institute fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do unlimited fire mode after 60 consecutive shots. The Janus form has greater firepower, accuracy, recoil and rate of fire. Advantages *High damage in B mode *Fairly accurate *Low recoil *High rate of fire *Light weight *Performance greatly increased in Janus form Disadvantages *Low damage in A mode *Expensive *No penetration power in B mode *Low reserved ammo *Difficult to achieve the Janus form Tips *To activate the Janus form, it varies depends on the mode you play. In Zombie Mods, it takes 90 hits to activate the form while in Zombie Scenario, it takes 60 hits to activate it. Release date *Korea: 12 September 2013 alongside Conspiracy. **There was a resale on 27 February 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 24 September 2013 alongside Conspiracy. *China/Japan: 25 September 2013 alongside Conspiracy. Comparison with HK416 Positive *Has Janus Transformation System *Available for permanent *Has no level restrict *Higher damage in B mode (+28) *Higher rate of fire in B mode (+8%) Neutral *Same damage (28) *Same accuracy (10%) *Same recoil (6%) *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same weight (9% speed reduction) *Same ammo size (30 / 90) Negative *More expensive (+$2900) *Purchasable by cash *Cannot attach a silencer *Higher recoil in B mode (+3%) Comparison with Skull 5 Positive *Can do Janus Transformation System *Higher Rate of Fire in both mode (A: +11%, B: +19%) *Lower recoil in both mode (A: -30%, B: 27%) *Lighter weight *Higher magazine size Neutral *Same price ($6000) Negative *Lower damage in both mode (A: Human: -52, Zombie: -132/B: Human: -24, Zombie: -104) *Lower accuracy in both mode (A: -26%, B: -21%) *Has no scope for long-range battle *Cannot shoot accurately when jumping *Cannot penetrate more than 1 objects *Longer reloading *Lower knockback and stun Comparison with Balrog-V Positive *Can do Janus Transformation System *Higher damage in B mode (+26) *Cheaper (-$450) *Higher rate of fire in both mode (A : +1%, B : +9%) *Lower recoil in both mode (A : -13%, B : -10%) *Higher accuracy in B mode(+3%) Neutral *Same knockback and stun power *Same speed reduction (9%) Negative *Lower damage in A mode (-2%) *Lower accuracy in A mode (-2%) *Lower magazine size *Can't zoom *Can't do explosive attack (Balrog Charging System) *Longer reloading *Cannot penetrate any object in Janus (B) mode (Except kelvar) Comparison with Skull-4 Positive *Cheaper (-$150) *Lower recoil (-27%) *Higher rate of fire (+17%) *Lighter (+3%) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) Negative *Lower damage (-35) *Less accurate (-9%) *Lower magazine capacity (-18) *Cannot zoom *Lower penetration power (-2 layers) Gallery JANUS-5_worldmodel.jpg|World model drawa.PNG|Drawing janus5a.PNG|View model reload.PNG|Reload drawb.PNG|Draw, Janus Form janus5b.PNG|Ditto, Janus Form Janusmk5.gif|Form changing animation Janus-5 X 30 Code B Decoders.png|Packaged with 30 Code B Decoder Janus-5 X 30 Code A Decoders.png|Packaged with 30 Code A Decoder Janus-5 X 30 Code Decoders.png|Packaged with 30 Advanced Code Decoder 954687_561434530592953_2117843461_n.jpg|A SAS Operative with JANUS-5 janus5kp.png|Korea poster Promotion_left_kr2.jpg|Ditto JANUS5_resale_koreaposter.png|Ditto, resale csol20130923 (1).jpg|China poster Janus5.jpg|Ditto File:Janus5_poster_chn.png janus5twp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster (Including the Reservation ticket) janus5tp.png|Ditto top_bnr_130925.png|Japan poster HCss3.jpg|In-game screenshot HCss5.jpg|Ditto, Janus form Janus-5_HUD_Icon.png|HUD icon janusmk5coupon.png|JANUS-5 Reservation ticket Trivia *Ammo used by Janus-5 can be shared with other 5.56mm rifles but cannot be shared with any 5.56mm machine guns. *Janus is a name of Roman god of doorways and passages is depicted with two faces on opposite sides of his head. *This is the first Janus series weapon. *The eyes of the gun will flash and display a laugh when the Janus form is ready. *In B Mode, Janus-5 has a very high rate of fire among all the assault rifles. Category:Assault rifle Category:Weapons Category:5.56mm user Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Janus Series Category:Weapons with unusable scopes Category:German weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons